


Pardon My French Roast

by FollowtheMoon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Mick is big brother figure, Protective Mick Rory, Protective OC, Snart never became a Legend, Snart turns a new leaf, welcome to the family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowtheMoon/pseuds/FollowtheMoon
Summary: When you make coffee for a living, you get some really interesting interactions, it turns out. I'm not talking about Fred, who forgets his pants every third Thursday of the month. I'm talking about criminal masterminds chatting it up in the shop drinking their lattes. Making heist plans. In the shop. What even is my life?





	1. Chapter 1

The first time I met Mick Rory was a dragging Wednesday morning when he came to 'CoolBeans' for coffee. It was actually pretty slow; no customers had stepped in or the last forty minutes or so. I was the only person behind the counter, because  _of course_ I was. Maybe it was that there wasn't anybody there to get hurt. Maybe it was because I didn't feel like breaking my customer service persona long enough to actually be afraid. Maybe my moral compass is screwy. Whatever it was; it made him feel safe there. Then came the Snarts. Maybe that's why my life turned out the way it did.

* * *

The bell over the door alerted me to the first customer in a while this morning. "Good morning!" I called as I turned to take their order. Some part of me paused at the sight of a solid wall of muscle and menace looming on the other side of the counter. "What would you like to order today, sir?" I continued in my cheery customer service voice.

"Iced Cappuccino." He answered gruffly.

"Small, medium, or large?" I inquired.

"Large." Was the short reply.

"Okay, anything else?" I continued in my usual string of questions.

"No."

"For here or to go?"

"To go."

"Cool beans." I said with a straight face. I really hated having to say that _every. Single. Time._ "Your total is four dollars and thirty six cents." He handed over the alotted money for me to put away, and I started up the coffee.

"Rough morning?" I asked by way of conversation while I waited for the machine to do its job. He grunted by way of response and I nodded as if it were an actual reply. I quickly assembled his drink while humming. I handed his drink to him with a smile and waited for him to turn his back to mumble "Surprised he didn't ask for a fire roasted special."

He paused and turned to stare at me with an unreadable gaze.  _Oops.Looks like he heard me._ "Thank you, please come again." I gave my rehearsed goodbye, internally hoping he didn't decide to burn the shop to the ground. He turned back around and shuffled out the door. I blinked in utterly confused relief at the strange little incident.  _Okay. I guess I live today._

* * *

Two days had passed, and the bell on the door was broken by the night shift guy. It was slow again, so I was cleaning one of the various machines the laze-about hadn't cleaned like he was supposed to.

"What's the fire roasted special." A vaguely familiar growl of a voice asked, jarring me from my concentration and having me knock my head against the machine.

"Ow, fuck." I hissed as I rubbed my head. I immediately remembered my professionalism and tried to save face. "Please pardon my French roast. How can I help you?"

"The fire roasted special. What's that about?" He inquired.

"Ah! Well, we get a shipment of slightly under roasted beans just for this spectacle." I lit the little fire pit on the section of the counter for him to see. "We finish roasting the beans right in front of our customers before we grind and brew their coffee and make it in any way they prefer."

"Sounds good." He decided.

"How would you like me to prepare it?" I asked. "And what size?"

"Large. And surprise me. To go, though." He smirked as he continued to stare at the flame before him.

"Cool beans." I scooped the beans up into my roasting pan and began to toss the beans over the fire to keep the roast even. My showmanship was flawless as I finished the roast and poured the piping hot beans into the grinder. As the beans were ground down, I prepared the rest of his drink. I let the flame burn as I worked, letting him stay hypnotized by the fire.

"Alright, one large fire roasted cinnamon latte." I called the order as I smothered the flame with the pit lid. "That'll be four sixty five." I kept my smile in place as he handed me the money in perfect change again.

He took a test sip before giving me an approving nod and shuffling out the door again. I grinned with pride before kneeling back under the machine and finishing the cleaning.

* * *

_I hate training newbies._ I sighed internally. Amber, the new recruit, had already botched four orders, and I really hoped she was moved to night shift. I could handle a full house by myself just fine.

The bell signaled a new customer and her peppy voice grated my nerves. "Hi, welcome to..." Her face paled as she realized who she was greeting. Mick Rory was staring down the new girl with a mix of confusion and menace.

"Welcome! What'll it be today, sir." I stepped up for the newbie, eyeing her slow movements toward the phone.

"The one I had yesterday." He replied in his growly manner.

"Looking to make that your usual?" I asked nonchalantly with a small smile. He grunted in approval of the notion. "Alright. Cool beans, let me just-" I quickly pulled the cord for the phone before Aimee could completely dial for the police.

"What the hell?!" She yelped at me.

"Annie, can't you see this nice man is trying to order coffee? You're being rude." I rebuked. I turned to the pyro. "Sorry about that. She's new. High chance she'll move to night shift after her training." 

"It's Alex." She hissed. "He's a criminal! We should be calling the police!"

"He's a customer." I rebuffed. "He's buying coffee, and we're selling it to him. Honestly, Alice, the only thing criminal that's gone on all day is your horrible brewing despite your claims that you've been a barista before." She gaped at me as I began to fulfill his order. "Newbies." I said in a joking manner as I dumped the beans in the grinder.

"We used to shoot the ones that mess up a lot." He replied in his gruff voice. New Girl gulped in terror while I swallowed my laughter and finished his drink.

"Four sixty five." I rang his drink up as I handed it over. He handed over exact change, as usual. He nodded as he turned to leave. "Have a good day." I called after him jubilantly.

There was a pregnant silence as I plugged the phone back in and began wiping down the counters.

"He's come here before." She stated more than asked. I hummed a positive response.

"You never call the cops." It almost sounded accusing the way she said it.

"I like my life, so no." I retorted. "Can you see us surviving if the cops get called on him? Best we can do is serve him with a smile and hope we don't piss him off."

It was quiet as she processed through my half lies. "I quit." She finally said as she tossed her apron at me.

"Really? Thought you needed the money?" I inquired.

"I need my life more. I'd rather work somewhere that didn't up my chances of dying so spectacularly." She claimed before stomping out the door. I could only blink at her abrupt departure.  _She might have a bit of a point. Oh well._

* * *

I saw him before he opened the door this time. "Good morning! Your usual?" I greeted chipperly. He nodded tiredly.

I started the fire before his rumbling voice broke the quiet. "For here this time." I nodded in understanding like I was listening to upbeat music. He watched the fire and my pan shuffling and tossing the beans to avoid any burning. The bell dinged.

"Good morning! I'll be right with you!" I called as I started the grinder. I looked over to my new customers to find Snart and a beautiful woman with him. I kept my polite smile on my face. "What can I get you two?" I put the ground beans into the brewer.

"What would you suggest?" Captain Cold drawled with a knowing smirk.

"Personally, I like the chocolate chip frozen bean with a double shot of espresso." I grinned. "But you might take it with a double pump of mint or hazelnut instead."

"Mint." He affirmed as I continued to fix Micks drink.

"What size?" I asked. I handed Mick his drink in exchange for the usual amount.

"Large." He drawled.

"Here?" I guessed. He gave an approving smirk.

"Smart." He complimented.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"That's all for me. Separate orders." He gestured between himself and the woman.

"Cool beans. Your total is four thirty six." I informed him as I started his drink. He cracked a grin at the dorky saying I had to say after punching in each order and handed me exact change, just like his companion. "What would you like, ma'am?" I turned to the woman while starting the cold brewer.

"What do you think I'd like?" She leaned toward me.

"Caramel iced bean with caramel drizzle on top." I guessed.

"Make it a large for here and I'll take it." She answered. I gave another nod to some unheard music with pep to my step. I started the blender with Snarts order and started another cold brewer while putting in the rinse command in the used one.

"Cool beans. Four thirty six is your total." She handed over exact change just like the other two. I quickly poured Snarts drink, topped it with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. I set it on the counter by him with a cheerful demeanor. "Order up. Mint chocolate chip frozen bean." He took it with a smirk.

"What happened to the other girl?" Mick grumbled between sips.

"She quit." I answered with a smirk while keeping my eyes on my work, shaking up the coffee, sweet cream, and ice. "Something about the job being too stressful. Not sure what's so stressful about serving coffee though." I poured the womans drink over ice chips and added the caramel drizzle over it and smiled as I served it out.

Mick snorted. "I don't think it's the coffee that was stressin' her out." He quipped.

"Really what do you think it was?" I asked with an innocent tilt of my head as I made myself a coffee. "It's the only thing I could think of."

"Not the clientele?" Snart asked.

"Most of the people I serve barely talk unless it's to order." I shrugged. "And I'm good at my job so there's minimal bitching, pardon my french roast."

"You've got coffee puns." Snart observed.

"They  _say_ it's the lowest form of humor. I always thought that award should go to knock knock jokes, though. But quite a few of these, I have to use. Bosses orders." I spoke around my straw.

"You don't pay for your coffees?" The woman asked. I grinned.

"Perks of working here. Unlimited free coffees." I replied with a grin. "The only thing that keeps me running for twelve hour shifts."

Mick snorted as he shuffled over to the comfy circle of chairs. The other two gave me amused glances before following him to the chairs and finding their own seats. I heard the bell ring and turned to greet my new customer. It was the Flash. "Well. Flash, I hope you're here for coffee and not to brew trouble in this shop." I could see the three reaching for their special guns. "Because if you're here to disturb the peace, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." From what I could tell, his face was morphed into a look of incredulity.

"They're thieves!" He started. "They-"

"They're paying customers. You wanna start something, you can wait until they're finished with their drinks and out of this establishment. It's been a pleasant morning so far. Please don't ruin it with your shenanigans. You wanna buy a drink?" He gave a slow shake of his head no. "Okay. I don't make a habit of telling people to leave, so take a seat or whatever. But you start something, you're out of here." He stared at me blankly before really observing the three looking between the vigilante and myself. I hopped clear over the counter to start on cleaning the tables on the floor.

"There goes the neighborhood." I sighed. I heard the woman stifle a giggle at my mockingly forlorn stare at empty space.

"Lisa..." Snart warned quietly.

"What? I like her. She's funny." She replied just as quietly. Meanwhile, Flash was gaping at me.

I slung my towel over my shoulder and turned my back to him to face my customers. "Sorry for the trouble. Can I get you three refills? On the house." I offered with a congenial smile.

"Sure." Snart answered for the three of them. "To go this time, though. Don't want to keep Scarlet waiting."

"Cool beans." I answered as I hopped back over the counter and started both cold brewers and starting up the fire pit. I had enough time to put the newly roasted beans into the grinder before starting Snarts frozen drink in the blender after adding everything to the coffee. Then I started shaking Lisas drink with one hand and started brewing Micks drink. The Flash watched me in complete shock as I poured both Snarts and Lisas drinks and adding their garnishes before snapping their lids on and preparing Micks cup for the coffee to be poured in. Finishing all three drinks, I set them up at the serving counter.

"Order up. One fire roasted cinnamon latte, one mint chocolate chip frozen bean, one caramel iced bean with caramel drizzle, all large to go." I gave a grin as they traded their empty in house drinking vessels for their to go drinks.

"Thanks miss."Snart mocked tipping his nonexistent hat and sliding a bill toward me in what I assumed was my tip.

"Sam will do." I gave a friendly grin as I pocketed the bill without even looking at it. "And no problem. It's kind of my job."

As they started to leave, I called after them. "Have a good day, come back soon!" They waved in their assent.

"They're criminals!" The Flash burst out.

"Still people." I rebuked. "They haven't robbed me, threatened me, nor have they been rude. They just order coffee, and pay."

"You gave them free coffees." He rebuffed.

"They weren't free. It's coming out of my pocket." I informed harshly. "It's my job to make sure my customers get a good experience while here.  _You_ made that hard to do by making them feel cornered. _O_ _n my shift._ Maybe you don't realize this, but my job is to serve the people who walk through that door with the intent to buy something. I don't care about religion, creed, skin tone, gender, or sexuality. They want coffee and are willing to buy it, I'm willing to serve them. That's all there is to it. So if you're done cutting into my rent, I've got tables to wipe down." The scarlet speedster disappeared. I huffed. "The nerve of some people, really."


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang, signaling the arrival of customers. I turned with a smile to see my three favorite customers. I guess that's what happens when they 'tip' a hundred bucks like it's nothing. "Good morning! What can I get you?"

Mick barely grumbled what sounded like "usual", so I started the roasting fire. He gave the usual amount of money as I scooped up beans.

"I'll be right with you two shortly. Will this be for here or to go?" I asked.

"Here." Snart drawled. "Yesterday's drink can be my usual, too."

"Mine too." Lisa chimed in.

"Cool beans." I spared them a glance and a wider grin.

I turned on the cold brewers to start their coffees while placing the freshly roasted beans in the grinder.

"You're really good at this." Lisa observed as I put away the money.

"Thanks. I do this almost every morning, so I'd better be good at my job by now." I continued working on their drinks.

"So, why do you wear long sleeves in the middle of summer?" She asked. I blinked owlishly at the question and looked down at my sleeved arms. I gave her a smile.

"Not allowed to show off my tattoos." I gave a devilish smile as I set their drinks on the counter top. "Order up."

They all eyed my sleeved arms with varying degrees of interest and curiosity. I set up the machines to rinse out and grabbed the remote to turn on the television. "Any preferences?"

They had settled into the chairs they had claimed for themselves before. Snart eyed me and the television. "Up to you, Sam."

"If you say so, mister Snart. But you'll be stuck watching scooby-doo." I teased as I started surfing the channels. Snart smirked at me.

"Call me Len." He offered, but made no effort to talk me out of my show choice. I noticed they were looking over something spread over the table in the center of their chair formation. I blinked.  _Are they...? Planning a heist? In here?_ I shook my head as if to remind myself that it wasn't my business.

"Alright, Len. Let me know if you want more coffee. Or pastries. They're a sweet deal." I started to clean the counters, but avoided their little corner unless they called for a refill.

The morning passed like that. It was enjoyable, listening to the hum of voices as I worked. It didn't seem any other customers wanted to stay, though that was normal. None of them seemed to recognize the criminals, though. So I didn't worry about it.

When they were done with their coffees and schemes, they brought their empty cups back up to me. I gave a grateful smile as I finished cleaning up after my last order.

When I managed to get to cleaning their cups, I noticed another bill under Len's cup. _Dear God, he must really like the coffee._ I pocketed the hundred dollar bill, trying and failing not to break into a nervous sweat.

* * *

 

There was a seedy looking guy sitting across from Mick that I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at. It had nothing to do with the fact that he just wanted black coffee, honest. I could hear him belittling the hulking muscle wall of a man between commenting on Len being late.

"Hey, girly! Another refill!" He called. I felt my jaw lock as a plastic seeming smile took over my face.

"Cool beans. Be right there." I answered as I eyed the pyro growing more and more tense.

"Honestly, why Snart still works with you is beyond me. You're a supreme fuck-up and- AAHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK?!" He roared as he jumped up in surprise at the very hot liquid getting spilt all over his crotch and legs.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can be such a klutz, sometimes." I used my falsely innocent voice.  "I hope it doesn't stain the upholstery. It'll come out of my check to clean it."

"You're worried about the god-damned upholstery?!" The idiot shouted. My smile fell, making my face look eerily blank.

"Perhaps the man that can't afford proper hygiene shouldn't call others fuck-ups." My voice stayed deadly calm. "It's rude." Despite the man towering over me, I never broke eye contact with him even as he huffed angrily in my face. In the commotion, we seemed to have missed the arrival of Len and Lisa. I heard the whir of something and turned to see Len pointing his cold gun in our direction.

"Good morning! Your usual today?" I greeted.

"Sure. As soon as somebody tells me what's going on." Len replied. I moved back to the counter, empty carafe in hand, humming a tune with my smile back in place.

"Your fucking muscle head friend needs a little girl to fight his battles for him." The fool sneered. I cleared my throat, gaining his attention. I tapped the top of a newly filled carafe with a threatening smile. Len and Lisa watched as the man paled and gave a poor attempt at a menacing sneer.

"Mick. What happened here?" Len asked his pyro friend.

"He was talkin' shit. Next thing I know, she's poured coffee on him. She can look pretty scary when she ain't smilin'." Mick gave a proud smirk in my direction. I acted as if nothing had happened as I finished the cups of coffee that they'd want. I set it on my platter and casually served Mick a refill while setting Len's and Lisa's drinks in their usual spots.

"Your drinks are on the house. Sorry for the unpleasantness." I twirled the tray with a smile as I retreated back to my post behind the counter to grab some upholstery cleaner. Len put his cold gun back into its holster with a frown for the man.

"You wanted in on our crew, but you started shit in this shop?" He questioned as he moved to sit in his usual seat. Lisa followed right behind him, sitting in her usual seat. I crouched by the seat that was stained pretty badly. Mick frowned as I scrubbed the cleaner into the cushion vigorously with a few quiet grunts.

"Yup, that's gonna stain. Like really bad." I grumbled quietly to myself. "That's what I get for losing my temper."

"Stupid bitch started it!" The man protested. I looked up with a slightly bemused look that said _I hope I'm not in trouble._ I carefully moved back behind my counter.

"Not the way I see it." Len drawled in rebuff. I heard the frustrated growl as I started cleaning out a few glasses. I heard a click right in front of my face and looked up to stare down the barrel of a gun.

The man had a smug look on his face as he let me absorb my situation. A blast of cold air, and the mans gun hand was frozen solid. He let out an even louder scream then when I spilt the coffee on him.

"You really shouldn't threaten our barista." Len tutted. He set his cup on the counter, and Lisa and Mick followed suit. "Sorry, Sam. Looks like we have to take an early leave today." He set two bills down. "Hopefully this covers the seat cushion."

"No problem." I gave them a smile as I picked up the store phone. "You should probably get going. I have to call an ambulance now."

"See ya later, Sam." Mick said gruffly. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"See ya around, pyro." I waved at the three as they left. The operator finally answered. "Yeah, if I could an ambulance over to coolbeans, that'd be great..... Yeah, that's the address...... Um... He's suffering from severe frost bite in his gun hand.... His right..... Yeah, he seems to be awake..... He's whimpering, not sure if he can talk right now, though..... Okay thank you. Much appreciated." I eyed him as he continued to hold his frozen hand, crying. "Damn, that was cool." I uttered quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

 "I'm not sure you understand the gravity of your situation, miss." The dark skinned detective frowned at me.

"Detective, what's my job?" I asked sweetly.

"You make coffee." He answered slowly.

"Uh-huh..." I agreed as if talking to a toddler. "Now, in my profession, do you think they taught us to defend against cold guns and flame throwers?"

"....No." He answered, apparently not liking where this was going.

"Right!" I gave a sickly saccharine smile. "So if I tried calling the cops, I would have put my life in danger."

"You didn't have to serve them." It was almost said sulkily.

"I get paid to handle difficult customers." I explained. "I figured I'd have to use all of those skills, but they've never caused a problem."

"Until now." He interjected. I noticed a lanky brunette shuffling up to us.

"Actually, it was in my defense." I replied, crossing my arms. "So they still aren't a problem for me."

"Joe, um... "The awkward seeming man spoke in what he assumed was a low tone of voice. "The guy admitted to trying to shoot her for spilling coffee on him before Snart shot him with a non-lethal shot to the hand." I could see the loss of bravado in the detective.

"Then why did they run?" He finally asked.

"....You're kidding, right?" I couldn't help the look of utter disbelief. "They both have criminal records. You didn't even blink before you were ready to find and arrest him, and me for 'aiding and abetting'. Stick your self righteousness and your screwed up justice system-. No. I'm not doing this. You're a cop; you should  _know_ how screwed up the system is. You shouldn't have to have a  _civilian_ tell you why someone would do their best to stay away from police. I don't have time for this. I have to get a replacement chair for the one I stained when I spilled that coffee and close up shop, since nobody is gonna show up here for the rest of the day." I turned to step back into the shop.

"Hold on-" He started.

"If you're not arresting me, you can leave me be. I've already told you what happened; you've got it in ink, even. I know my rights, and I know when someone's trying to go against them."

He let me walk away.

* * *

 The apartment was dark, as usual, when I went home.

"You really should get better security." A drawling voice called from my living room. I froze for a moment before flipping the light switch.

"Do you break into the places of all your servers, or just your favorite ones?" I asked calmly, setting my keys in their bowl with a clink and set the coins from the tips I made in the jar next to it.

"You're the only favorite I've got, sweet heart." That teasing smile on his lips had me blinking in shock.

"Lenny!" A familiar feminine voice squealed. "She was such a cute baby!" Out came Lisa, holding my old photo album. I stared blankly at her as she leafed through my memories.

"Lisa..." Len drawled at her. She looked up from her perusing to me and grinned unashamedly.

"Hey." She greeted before closing it and tossing it to her brother who was seated on my couch. I watched him flick through the pages slowly, before turning to the younger of the duo.

"What's going on?" I finally managed to ask.

"Heard that you were having trouble with the police." Len drawled.

I turned to him quizzically. "It happens. Cops tend to get riled up when someone defends one of their favorite scapegoats." I shrugged. I heard the door unlock and turned just in time to see Mick Rory walk through my door. I blinked in bemusement.

"Brought dinner." Was his gruff explanation. Chinese. I stared at the bags full of different Chinese food like it was an alien life form.

"Uh, yeah.... coffee table should be clear." I finally replied slowly. Confusion rolled off of me in waves. Rory scooted around me and begun unloading his burden and making a fantastic looking spread. "Are you guys..... expecting someone?"

"No. But we figured you would be hungry." Lisa answered while she pulled me to a seat. By Len.  _Oh._

"Um... Thank you." I was having a tough time understanding what was going on.

"You really were adorable as a kid." Len gave a teasing smirk. "Haven't changed much."

Mick gave a grunt of agreement from the kitchen as he rounded up plates. I continued to stare at them all with the most vacant look of confusion I was probably capable of.

"Not that I'm not happy to see the three of you, but why are you here?" I finally got my brain to work again.

"You were almost shot today by someone looking to be a part of a job." Len frowned. "You don't seem shaken at all."

It finally clicked. "Is this... A wellness check-in?" I balked a bit. The Snart siblings were repressing chuckles while Mick looked up from his task of setting the plates down with a look of concern. "Oh my God, it is." I tried not to laugh too loudly. "I don't know  _why_ it's funny, but it is."

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked, concern finally shining through her facade.

"I'm... I'm okay." I managed through giggles. "Just the weirdness of today is hitting me all at once." I finally calmed down. Mick gently pat my head with his mouth full. I smiled and leaned into him minutely in a kind of not-really-hug.

"Dig in." The gruff pyro nudged me toward the food. The trio watched me look through the boxes, grabbing pork dumplings, spring rolls, shrimp fried rice, lo mien, and chicken, mushroom and cashew. When my plate was full, the siblings grabbed their own favorites from the boxes and got to eating.

It felt surreal, watching the three biggest thieves of central just chowing down on Chinese in my apartment. I fiddled with my chopsticks as my brain tried to process the evening so far. When one or more of them would look over to me in mild concern, it reminded me to take a bite. I was amused, but so confused about the odd turn of events. When dinner was over, Len took the plates to wash while Lisa re-boxed the food that wasn't touched and put it in my fridge.

"Are they-" I trailed off, giving up completely at the bizarre spectacle before me.

"You wanna watch anything?" Mick asked, still sitting right beside me.

"Uh, a friend mailed me the complete series of Castle for my birthday. I was thinking of watching that tonight." I admitted.

"Sounds interesting. What's it about?" Len asked as he plopped himself back beside me.

"Murder solving. A murder mystery novelist teams up with a homicide detective to catch killers while the novelist uses the detective as inspiration for his books." I tried to explain.

"Sounds good." Lisa flashed a toothy grin before putting the first disk in the DVD player.

As the first episode started up, I felt an arm sneak around my shoulders and a separate hand begin petting my head. I must have fallen asleep sometime during the third episode, because I don't remember what happened next.

* * *

 

"Welcome to CoolBeans!" I chirped. My favorite trio were already sitting, drinking their coffees, when a new trio came in. A short man with wavy locks that reached shoulders, a tall, wispy brunette woman, and the Lanky young man that was with the police. "What can I get you today?"

"I'll have a.... Mocha frozen bean, I guess." The short man ordered.

"Anything else? Our pastries are a sweet deal." I eyed trio in their seats, showing some stiffness.

"Nah, thanks." He replied. He was tapping his fingers nervously on the counter top, his eyes flitting to the seated patrons.

"Will that be for here or to go?" The usual rundown continued.

"Uh, here." He replied.

"Cool beans. Your total is-"

"Why are you letting criminals just sit here drinking coffee?" The young woman of the group finally snapped.

"Because they're sitting, drinking coffee." I replied tersely. "If you have a problem with that, there's a Jitters across town." I stared her down. "I've had enough people trying to cause problems in here for the month, and none of which are sitting in that corner. Deal with it, or walk out that door." I leaned against the counter, keeping my eyes steady. She gaped at me, looking extremely similar to a fish. I glanced at the long haired man with a neutral expression. "Your total is four thirty six."

He handed me a card. "Debit or credit?" I asked.

"Um... credit." He seemed even more skittish than before. I quickly ran his card and handed it back to him.

"Cash back?" I asked. I was staring intenly at the screen's little print in irritation while starting the cold brewer with one hand.

"Uh, no thanks." He replied. I handed him his reciept with a neutral smile.

"Your order should be ready soon." I informed him before turning my attention to the woman. "Anything on the menu catch your eye?"

"Vanilla bean frozen..... bean." Her lips dragged down in a displeased frown as she stared at the menu. 

"What size?" I asked.

"Medium. For here." 

"Cool beans, your total is four twenty four." She handed me a five in response. I took her bill while starting another cold brew. "Seventy six is your change." I murmured just as the cash register dinged the amount for change.

She eyed me strangely before moving over to her friend who had gone to sit down. I turned to the lanky man. "Hello, Flash. What can I get you?" He visibly started.

"Hu-huh?" He almost squawked.

"It's not that hard to figure out. I've seen your eyes. You still have the same posture, with or without the costume, and you can't change your height and build." I shrugged. "What can I get you?"

"I- um... Ah... I guess a decaf latte?" He sounded unsure in his order.

"What size would you like?" I asked, ignoring the fact that he looked like the world had tipped over a bit.

".....Large?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I raised a brow.

"Telling...? I'm- I'm telling you." He tried to get a handle on himself.

"For here or to go?" I asked.

"Here."

"Cool beans. Your total is four thirty six." I intoned, keeping my neutral expression up.

I made quick work of their drinks and called the orders out. They sat as far from my favorite trio as possible while eyeing them. I rolled my eyes while setting things where they needed to be.  _It's gonna be one of those days._


End file.
